


Let's see who finds this funnier, me or you

by Keeblo



Series: 30 day nsfw otp challenge: davejohn [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bets, M/M, They get off in Mr. Egbert's car, i dont even know what happened, stupid stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeblo/pseuds/Keeblo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 day nsfw otp challenge<br/>Day 6: Clothed getting off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's see who finds this funnier, me or you

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even...uvu;; im so sorry man im so sorry

“Your dad’s going to kill us.” Dave shakes his head. They’d taken Mr. Egbert’s suburban and had driven it to the highest hill in their small town, parked and now sat in relative silence.

“Not if we get it back before he finds out.” John was fairly confident in their ability to do that. Unless his dad suddenly got the urge to buy baking supplies at two in the morning. “Come on, admit it, you like this.” He had been referring to the two of them being alone.

“No shit John.” Dave rolls his eyes but he takes John’s hand in his and strokes his thumb over the back of his boyfriend’s knuckles.

“Sooo?” John scratches his head as he looks at their hands. Dave looks as monotone as always (with the beginning of emotional constipation creeping in).

“So?” Dave’s fingers tap against his thigh in a nervous mannerism.

“Can we ya know, skip over the awkwardness and get to sloppy makeouts already?” John’s blunt questions surprises the blond a bit and he nods slowly despite it. “Good. Last one into the back seat is a giant loser!” He’s already nearly over the seat by the time he finishes and Dave grabs him by the thighs, pulling him back into the front with a shake of his head.

“Really Egbert? Really?” He shakes his head, shimmies through the space between the two front seats and makes it to the back before John has even thought about regaining himself.

“Not fair Dave, I call redo.” The blond rolls his eyes and pats the seat next to him.

“I thought we were going to have sloppy makeouts?” John grumbles before joining him.

They don’t say anything as the air starts to relax around them and they get comfortable: John on Dave’s lap and pulling at his stupid letterman jacket.

“Look at all of your band things on here you giantnerd.” John smiles at Dave. He’s teasing, afterall he has all of the same things on his own jacket back at home.

“Well if I’m a giantnerd let’s have a little bet hm? See if brass or drumline have better use of their skills. Mouth verse hands.” The brunet makes a face as if they already know who does.

“Okay, and so when I win?”

“When _I_ win, you can wear a dress to class Monday. And makeup and heels too, the whole nine yards.” John seems to consider before nodding.

“Alright, it’s on.” With that John leans forward to kiss Dave in the sloppiest of kisses, completely suited for sloppy makeouts. From there things quickly escalate until Dave’s got his hands down the back of John’s pants and John is trying to give Dave the hickey of all hickeys.

A sudden jerk on Dave’s part has them both breathing in sharply as they realize they’ve worked themselves up a bit more than they had anticipated. Dave is about to say something to John about it when the brunet suddenly takes the dominant role between them and pushes Dave until he’s lying on his back across the seat.

His legs are cramped in the space that’s all too little for his gangly limbs but he doesn’t move as John places his hands at the center of his chest and leans his weight forward. The taller of the bunch is confused for a second until he feels the pressure of John’s weight dragging across his jeaned groin and he lets out a hiss of air through his teeth.  John does it again, the pressure of his hands on Dave’s chest making him a little breathless, and they both let out shaky moans.

Dave with his hands still down the back of John’s jeans, pulls him forward as he presses his hips up to create a greater pressure.

“A-ah, do that again.” John’s face has flushed and his head tips back a little as pleasure ripples through him. Dave complies, causing the brunet to bunch his fingers into the fabric of Dave’s shirt. They soon set up a quick pace that has them making sounds of pleasure and breathing heavily in the warm space of the car.

“Shades off.” John reaches for Dave’s shades and tosses them to the floor as he leans forward to plant his mouth on his boyfriend’s neck again. He’d probably get chastised later when Dave had to wear a scarf or something to hide all of them at school but John was enjoying himself. A little too much it seems when he suddenly comes with a full body shudder, a moment later bolting right up and red in the face.

“Oh my god.” Dave can’t be bothered with John’s sudden dilemma as he continues to grind up into him. “Daaave, oh my god s-stop trying to get off.” That makes Dave open his eyes and look up at John with a confused expression but not making any move to stop. John ends up burbling in post orgasm pleasure including Dave still grinding almost expertly against him even though the damp spot in his boxers is a bit unpleasant.

Dave takes a hand out of John’s jeans and palms him roughly when he realizes John already came. That earns a surprised spastic jump from John that causes Dave to groan as he comes afterwards. For a moment he simply pants before he starts laughing at John’s horrified expression.

“Dave that’s not fair! I demand a redo!” Dave simply snorts and throws an arm over his face as he laughs harder.

The next day John fulfills his end of the deal and wears one of his cousins dresses and even a bit of her makeup. Dave whistles when he sees him, earning a nice blush, and kisses his cheek. He doesn’t mention his favorite shades were still in Mr. Egbert’s car.

“You look good.”

“Shut up.”

When they get back to John’s house later that afternoon there’s a note on the kitchen counter and Dave’s shades. And to their complete surprise, the note is attached to a box of condoms.

“Let me guess. Your dad is real proud of you?” John snorts as he reads the note.

“He told me not to ruin your appetite for dinner.” After a moment John bursts out laughing, feeling that the situation is far funnier than him having to go to school in a dress and makeup would ever be. As long as he could see Dave as red and personally offended as he’d just seen him, he’d never stop wearing a dress.

**Author's Note:**

> :| sighs


End file.
